


Starts in my Toes (Makes me Crinkle my Nose)

by YigaClan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Gentle Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: Sleepy morning sex between a prince and wild child. It's pretty straightforward.





	Starts in my Toes (Makes me Crinkle my Nose)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I hope you all get the song in the title because it's really cute and it's the perfect song for this fic. Second of all, it's been raining torrentially for like two days here in MD and I kinda got inspired, sooo. There's the inspiration.

A loud crack of thunder wakes Link up this particular morning. It's grey outside his window. Groggily he stretches one leg and then the other, and shifts around a bit before settling back down. 

He hears Sidon behind him snoring softly through his gills. It's an odd sound not unlike a nasally, stifled version of a Hylian snore, and at first had both surprised Link and greatly amused him, which Sidon had discovered upon being woken up to Link's effervescent giggling. 

Link reaches back and gently lifts Sidon's arm, draping it over his waist. He was hoping it wouldn't wake him up, but Sidon is a surprisingly light sleeper. Sure enough, the snores come to an abrupt halt. Sidon pulls him closer, tucking Link's head under his chin, and lets out a soft groan. It is only then that Link feels the familiar press of something-- _two somethings_ \--hard and long and slick against the small of his back. He grins sleepily. 

“Good morning,” Sidon murmurs. 

“Morning,” Link says, “to you _and_ your two..friends.

Sidon gives a lazy, roguish little chuckle, slipping his giant hand down over Link's naked thigh. Lightning illuminates the room for a moment, followed by a low, inoffensive rumble. He murmurs something that sounds like “may I?”, and Link nods, covering Sidon's hand with his own. 

Both of Sidon's cocks press at the meeting of Link's thighs, and Link parts his legs and allows the twin appendages to slot between them before closing them again. Sidon lets out a languid, satisfied noise. “So soft,” He groans. “And warm.” 

”Mmmm,” Link replies, rocking back on him. He bites his bottom lip, reaching down to take himself in his hand. Sidon's grip on his hip is weak but possessive as he thrusts between his thighs, grazing his lips over Link's neck and then pressing a line of tender kisses down his jaw. 

Everything is slower like this, more sensual, they can feel everything so much _deeper_ like this. 

The rain outside hasn't slowed. Sidon had learned to associate the sound with Vah Ruta and consequently the death of his sister, and thus the joy of rain had been ruined for him--until he saw Link, arms outstretched in the deluge, laughing fully, _truly_ for the first time since he was a child. He didn't even stop when he saw Sidon watching. He simply tossed his head back and let the downpour fall over him, innocently elated. 

Link squeezes his thighs together around Sidon's cocks and slides his fist over his own, gasping at the way Sidon mouths at his skin, scrapes his deadly sharp teeth along his pulse point. Sidon can feel it fluttering beneath his tongue when he presses an open-mouthed kiss there. It sends a little shiver down his spine. He growls softly, picking up the pace of his thrusts. He knows he's close. The scent of Link, his arousing little gasps as he strokes himself and clenches his thick thighs around Sidon has him losing himself. 

“You beautiful little thing,” Sidon laughs tenderly. He pulls away and gently rolls Link over onto his back. Link encircles his arms around Sidon's neck and pulls the hulking man down for a kiss. They've both got morning breath, but neither of them give it a second thought. Sidon slips his tongue into the warm mouth that’s ready to receive it, mindful of his teeth, and groans when he feels Link rub against him with his tongue. The pitter-patter of the rain lulls over their soft grunts and sighs, flanked by rolling thunder. 

Link hooks his ankles over Sidon’s calves and whispers, “Take me like this.” 

Sidon smiles down at him like he's the rainbow after a storm. 

“I have every intention of doing so, little one.” He says. 

Link lets his mouth fall open into a sigh, wrapping his legs around the small of Sidon's back when Sidon pulls him closer and cradles him in his arms, and Sidon pushes a pillow under Link's ass to keep from having to hold him up. Once they're settled, Sidon leans down, touches the front of his crest to Link's forehead, and pauses to just look at what's in front of him. Link stares right back up at him, face slowly breaking into a lopsided grin. 

“What?” He murmurs, voice syrupy and full of adoration. 

“You,” Sidon says. 

Link unloops one arm from around his neck to stroke his cheek and kiss him again, this time briefly, and Sidon lines himself up and presses bluntly against where Link wants him. With their foreheads still pressed together and Sidon holding him like this it's incredibly romantic, Link thinks, and though in the past he'd never been one for romance, this is a new era; and the warm embracing feeling that surrounds him on mornings like this, when they're close and the air vibrates with their shared breaths, is one that he cherishes. 

Sidon slowly, _slowly_ slips inside, the breach made easy by the natural slick he produces, and Link tips his head back, mouth dropping open in a silent cry. The stretch is exquisite every time, and he waits for-- 

_“Ohh!”_

\--the pop of the ridges at the base of his cock as they slide into him, burning just enough to feel absolutely incredible. Link hisses, draws his legs further apart. It takes what feels like forever for Sidon to finally settle inside him as far as he can go. He’s too long for Link to take him to the base, although Link wishes endlessly that he could, wishes he could feel the entire aching length of him deep inside. He treasures this; no country to save from certain doom, no destruction to look upon, no wondering where he’s going to sleep for the night. This is his home, now. This bed, this room, the Domain, and most wonderful of all: the warmth of Sidon’s body enfolding around him. 

He chances a look at Sidon’s face when he happens to pull back a bit, and sees his eyes closed, mouth open, panting shakily. His face looks softer in what little light filters in through the overcast, almost grayscale. The sight of him so deep in pleasure is enough to make Link give a breathy moan despite himself. He stays absolutely still just to feel him, stroking the underside of Sidon’s tail with the back of his fingers. 

“You feel incredible,” Sidon pants, sounding a bit disheveled. Link rocks back on him, wordlessly urging him to move. So he pulls out sluggishly, all the way until the rim of Link's hole catches underneath the head of his cock, and then grips Link's thighs in his hands and sinks deep in one fell swoop. Link's back bows taut and he whimpers a swear, and almost in answer, the thunder booms loud enough to shake the walls. 

Sidon sets a nice, slow pace. Hunched over Link's body he presses his lips and tongue against the junction of Link's shoulder and neck sensually, wanting nothing more than to surround him and pull him close and just _feel_ him. Link can't see his face when Sidon’s nuzzled into his neck, but he murmurs sweet little encouragements to him almost deliriously. It doesn't take long for the bumps of Sidon's length to push up against the sensitive spot inside him that has him writhing and grappling for the pillow with one hand and Sidon's back with the other. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out except for a broken squeak. Sidon groans deeply when he feels Link tighten up hot and slick around him and almost acting on instinct he thrusts against the spot again, and again, and again. Link trembles with the pleasure of it, finding his voice again and whimpering in time to the thrusts. He notices Sidon start to moan more desperately and pant shallowly and he knows he's close. 

“Come on,” Link manages in a breathy, quiet rasp. “Come on. Come inside me.” 

_That_ tips Sidon over the edge fast, and he squeezes Link's thighs harder than he intends to when one cock finally fills Link fit to bursting and the other spurts up onto Link's belly, crying out in each breath from somewhere deep in his chest. Link lets his hand slip from the pillow beside his head to reach between them and slide his fist down the hot, sensitive head of his cock and then the full length of it, only just now realizing how sorely neglected it was. 

Even though he's still coming down from his euphoria, Sidon keeps up his steady thrusting. There's a hot tensing sort of feeling in his gut when he sees Link's face, brow knitted and face blotched a lovely pink all over, stroking himself as Sidon fucks him slow and sweet to the music of the torrential downpour outside their quiet little haven. He's close enough for Link to kiss him so he does, fitting his mouth against Sidon's with a deep, fervent sort of moan. He feels his orgasm creeping up on him, building and building in its intensity. 

“Sidon,” He whimpers, with something like desperation in his voice. “Sidon!” 

Then he trails off into little rhythmic whines as his body bows back to press flush against Sidon and he comes onto his stomach, pumping himself through it. Sidon rocks into him and even with his cock having retracted a bit, the ridges are still there and pressing inside him deliciously on every thrust. 

When the peak of it subsides, Link sprawls out, panting, legs collapsing on either side of Sidon. Minutes later, he slowly opens his eyes and sees that Sidon's retreated from inside him and is lying on his stomach with his face toward Link’s so as not to whack him with his tail. He's sound asleep again. 

Link gives a little smile and kisses his snout softly enough to not wake him before slipping out of bed carefully to go clean himself off. 


End file.
